Tired
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Heero's been on assignment and he's just really tired. One-shot


Title:.Tired

Chapter: One-shot

Rating: Mature

Warnings: swearing, slight kink. Nothing else.

Parings: 1X2

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to Gundam Wing. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story _does_ belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Not Betaed

Heero looked in the mirror at himself. The mission had taken the better part of six months. Full undercover. He hated it. He didn't like being away from Duo that long, he hated living on the streets, and he hated the way he had to manipulate his body. Put on a tattoo, take it off. Get pierced, let it heal. Get shot, stabbed, drugged, blown up and jump right up and go back at it.

Heero shook his head. This was the last time. He was done, tired, old and sick of it. Let younger men do this sort of shit.

The tattoo was really beautiful, Duo had designed it. He hadn't understood it until someone else explained it to him.

It was a phoenix rising from the flames. The flames started at his waist, low down, and rose to his short ribs. The wings of the flaming phoenix spread across his pectorals and under his arms. The high part of the shoulders extended up his chest a bit then the neck wound around his neck, the head settled across his cheek while the crest circled his eye across the bridge of his nose and onto his forehead. He sighed. He hated having things done to his face especially tattoos, it hurt like a bitch going on and coming off.

He reached up and detached the chain from the ring in his eyebrow then from the ring in the top of his ear. Each ear was pierced, the right four times the left six. He decided to leave the rings in his ears but exchanged the ring in his eyebrow for a bar. He didn't have any piercings 'below the belt'. When Une had said something about that, he'd only said, "I'll just tell them that no one touches my dick but my lover and me. Anyone makes any remarks and I'll make a better rep by breaking their jaw." Une had given up on the PA, especially after he'd called her a freak.

Heero decided to take a shower before going to Head Quarters. If they didn't like how long he was taking they could just stuff it.

As he dried his back, Heero examined the rest of his tattoos. The flames went all the way around his body, and there was a circle of fire right between his shoulder blades. The Phoenix wings could just be seen, the tips caressing his ribs, not quite touching the high bits of flame.

He found a clean uniform set out for him. The safe house he'd been taken to after his extraction had been warned ahead of time so they had everything he needed, except Duo. He'd been really disappointed to find out that Duo hadn't been told he was on the way home. He sighed and rubbed his face, fingering the bar in his eyebrow. He straightened his shoulders and headed for the kitchen.

When he entered the two agents who were waiting for him stopped talking at once. He glared at them sourly and one flinched. "We're ready to leave now, sir."

"I'd like something to eat first."

"Um ... Lady Une said you were to be brought to HQ A-sap. No fiddle-faddling around."

Heero sighed again, he was hungry and thirsty. He hadn't had anything to eat for over 12 hours and only a soda to drink. "Well, fuck." he started to follow one of the agents then he saw the remains of a meal complete with tea setting on the table. The two had obviously had a nice meal while he was cleaning up. He just saw red.

"God damn it! Fuck this. Une can kiss my ass. I'm hungry, I want something to eat that isn't fast, greasy and cold. You've had a nice little set down. Didn't think of fixing anything for me, did you?"

The older agent got pissy, "Now see here you little punk. Une says jump, you ask how high."

Heero just turned to look at the man. He pulled up his collar and pointed to the pips with the other hand. "You see those? You think they're some kind of mistake?" the men looked at the uniform carefully for the first time.

It was covered with medals, awards, and ribbons. "I've fought two wars, done countless assaults. Arrested drug smugglers, arms peddlers, and infiltrated Oz-White Fang resurgences until I'm sick of it. I'm 25 years old and I've been fighting all my life. You tell Une ... never mind. I'll tell her myself." Heero pushed the big man aside like a child and stomped to the door.

The younger agent spluttered something about taking him to HQ but Heero ignored him. He had a bike, he was supposed to turn it in, but now he was keeping it.

Heero parked his bike in the agent's parking lot, in his space. He noticed with some concern that Duo's space wasn't marked with his name anymore. He'd look into that as soon as he was done here.

"Senior Agent Yuy to see Ann Une."

"You can't park there. It's reserved."

"For me. Yuy? Ring a bell somewhere in that cavern you call a head?"

"Look, kid. There's no reason to get huffy. You're not old enough to be Yuy, so get on the right track."

Heero pulled his ID out of his pocket. It was, for now, impossible to counterfeit one. "Yuy. Y. U. Y. Me. To see Une. Now. Got me?"

The gate guard flinched like he'd been struck. "Ok, ok. Been in the field a little too long, have we?"

Heero didn't bother to answer, he just strode by the desk calling over his shoulder. "If anyone even breaths funny on that bike, they're dead meat. I mean it."

The clerk looked up Heero's employee record because she didn't recognize him. Not that he expected her to, no one stayed at this desk more than four months. It was one of the places that people being disciplined got stuck. No one wanted to be Une's junior secretary.

"Ok, you've got six months of paid leave and three months of sick leave. Lady Une is out of the office right now, so why don't we take care of this business before she gets back. Ok?"

Heero eyed the perky brunet sourly. He wanted to talk to Une, get debriefed and go home to see what was up with Duo's parking place. He didn't dare contemplate what else he wanted to do. He wasn't about to walk around with an erection, especially in front of Une.

"What about it?"

"Well, you either have to take a bunch of it, or get paid for it."

"Oh, really. I see. How much can I take at once."

"Well, let me see. Some agents have ... well, special ... dispensations is the only word I can think of. And you're one of them. You can take as much as you want, whenever you want. All you have to do it put in for it. Nice tat, by the way. But you really should do something about the chains. Doesn't look nice. Prison tats on a Preventer."

Heero eyed the chains tattooed around each wrist, one chain for each prison sentence he could 'claim'. He had three around each wrist.

"I'll think about it. I'm just really tired right now. I want to go home and see my lover, get a decent meal and ... you know. So, when's Une getting back?"

"Don't know. But here's a memo about you. She said, and I quote, "Tell Yuy to stay there until I get back. I've got another assignment for him. It came in about ... four minutes ago." she turned to gaze full on at Heero. "Tell me. Who the hell did you piss off in another life. You ... Jesus, I never saw a 'sheet' like yours."

Heero looked over her shoulder and then straightened up. His list of missions had a summary at the top. He'd taken on over two hundred missions since the Eve Wars ended.

"Can you find out something for me?"

"Sure thing, hun. What?"

"Just look up Duo Maxwell for me. And, please don't ask me for some sort of idiotic clearance. I don't need it."

"Look, your clearance level is on your employ profile. Yours is higher than god. Max Well. No, one by that name."

"Not Max Well. Last name: Maxwell, First name: Duo."

"Oh, ok. Sorry." She tapped at her key board for a moment. "Ah! And ... hey! There's a message for you. Supposed to be delivered to you three months ago. I'll just read it off to you. No sense you waiting for it to print. It says, 'Heero, I love ya but I'm sick of this. I'm quitting. Don't know what I'm going to do with myself, but I got a few ideas. I'll keep the old apartment. Please come home soon. I miss you more than air.' and x's and o's. Well, that's ... bad ... I think they should have found some way to get that to you. What if you'd needed him or something? Well, shit."

Heero gave a sigh of relief. Duo had been talking about quitting for a while, but Heero hadn't thought he'd actually do it. Now he was glad. One less problem for him to deal with.

"I need some forms. I need a TO-941, an R-01 and a C16."

"Ok. I'll have the computer fill out everything it can and print them. How's that?"

"Good. And I could really use some coffee and some food."

"Coming right up. I'll have the Senior Agent Kitchens send something down. Any preferences?"

"Hot, vegetarian. And sweet coffee. Thank you." Heero was beginning to feel more human at last.

"Got ya. Be here in a tick. And ... here's the first of your forms. Man, you taking all that paid time? What are you ... oh, an R form. You're ... and ... shit, I just looked at your summary. I'd quit too."

Heero smirked at her. "And fill out a report of theft of Preventer property for one Nitro Vulcan motorcycle will you. Put in the comments, "Une, you owe me. I'm keeping the bike.' Unless she wants to lose some people over a bike."

Heero whirled to glare at the door. The man wheeling in a cart just held up his hands and murmured, "Easy, just me with the food. I brought vegetable curry over brown rice and a pot of coffee. I'll just put it here, cart and all. Relax, eat, you'll feel better." He smiled kindly then left.

"Shit! I'm gonna kill someone." The clerk typed savagely and hit the enter key with a smack. "There. Cough it up. In cash. You fucker."

"Something wrong?" Heero hoped not, he was going to go postal soon, if he didn't get out of here. He settled to eat while the girl explained.

"Some bean counter down in payroll tried to put a hold on your last pay check. Claimed no one could have that much leave time accumulated. I just sent him a reply to check your records for himself. Then I told him you want it in cash. That'll prevent the idiot from putting a hold on the check for spites sake. The money should be here by the time you get done eating. I got a friend down in the cash office who'll do it just to piss off the bosses."

Heero finished eating quickly then sat with one leg bouncing until a man came in with a small bank bag. He stood up to take the bag.

"Hi. Need to see ID. And ... um ... are you armed? That's a lot of money, in big bills. I couldn't get it into a reasonable size bag other wise."

Heero extracted his ID from an inside pocket, showing his arm at the same time. The man nodded. Had Heero sign for the money, congratulated him on his retirement and left.

"I turned in your request for your social security and pension checks while I was at it. You need anything else?"

Heero grinned at the clerk, she might be young but she was smart, he'd never have thought of any of that. "No. ... yes, take a message to Une." the girl grinned and nodded. "To Une: you missed out. I'm tired. Look at my jacket if you wonder why. I'm keeping the tats, piercings and bike. Just to remind me why I'm tired. I know you kept word of Duo's retirement from me. I'm not sure why he quit but whatever he said to you, double it, in spades and stick it up your ass.' sign it, Heero Yuy. And thanks." Heero grinned at the girl and left. Let Une think whatever she pleased. He knew that, when he turned in his resignation, that was it. No one wanted a pissed off Heero Yuy hanging around when he didn't want to be there.

Heero was just in time to keep a tow truck from taking the bike. He didn't bother to argue with the man, he just pulled his pistol and told him to get away from it.

"Hey! You can't do that! This is in a reserved parking place. That agent has been on assignment for like ever."

"I'm that agent. That's my bike. I'm leaving now. And I'm not in the mood to mess with you while you piss around calling your boss and wanking. Get away from it. Now."

The man backed up and let Heero take the bike, just grumbling, "Geeze, take a pill, will ya?"

Heero mounted and left, headed for home and Duo.

Heero pulled into the driveway, realized that it was nearly dark and sighed. Home. He couldn't count the times he'd longed for this place. He hoped Duo was home, he was going to go completely crazy if he wasn't.

He opened the front door and heard Duo talking.

"No, man, I have no idea. Une just called and she's over the moon nuts. He ... she wouldn't really tell me much. I'm not on the force any more .. Need to know .. All that shit. I'll kill her if something's happened to him and she won't tell. I'll ..." Heero grabbed Duo from behind with one hand, making him squawk. He took the phone with the other.

"Don't know who this is, don't care. I'm fine, we'll call later. Bye." He punched the cancel button with the side of his thumb and tossed the phone on the couch.

"Hi, honey, I'm home."

Duo socked him in the shoulder. "You ass. That was Q. Now he'll be all, what happened, and call back and be a pest."

Heero shook his head. "Bet not. He'll check with Une first and get an ear full."

"Oh, yeah. Let me look at you. You're too thin. Nice tats though."

"Ought to be. You designed them after all. And what are you doing? For pay, I mean."

Duo smirked at him. "Designing software for the commercial market. A little security work for high level corporations. Why?" Duo stroked Heero's cheek gently. "And when are you going to have to go in and get this taken off. I'll go to hold your hand."

Heero nuzzled his cheek into Duo's hand. "Not. Not getting 'em taken off. I'm keeping them. I quit. Can I have a job? Or I could just be your gigolo."

Duo swatted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Sure, but you're on the board of directors of the company, so I guess you got a job. What do you want to do? I don't care, but it'll help me sell whatever you're producing."

Heero grinned. "I want to write games and some security stuff. But for right now I just want to sleep."

"Ok."

Duo led Heero up to the bedroom, helped him get undressed and into his favorite jersey sleep pants. Heero crawled into the bed, murmured, "So tired." and fell asleep.

Duo pushed Heero's bangs away from his forehead, kissed his pierced eyebrow and sighed. He settled down beside Heero and whispered back, "Then just rest, love."


End file.
